fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tharja
Tharja '(サーリャ ''Sārya, '''Sallya in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile ''Fire Emblem Awakening Tharja is a Dark Mage who hails from Plegia, though she does not care about the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse. After joining Chrom's army, she falls in love with the Avatar, regardless of the Avatar's gender. Her support with Nowi reveals that she has the power to read fortunes using a Manakete's scales, and can divine the location of anyone or anything using one. She is well versed with curses, ranging from a constant runny nose curse to a cooling hex to bring down fevers. She has the darkest thoughts in the army. She is the mother of Noire and a potential mother of Morgan. Her birthday is April 2. Tharja is among the forces trying to stop Chrom and his army from rescuing Emmeryn in Chapter 9 at Plegia Castle. However, Tharja questions why she has to fight for such a pointless reason. If Chrom speaks to Tharja, Chrom will ask her to join his cause since that is what his sister would do. Tharja, who is reluctant to fight in the first place, joins afterwards. After the war, if Tharja is still single, Tharja's obsession with the Avatar leads her to a life of casting curses and hexes to reunite with them. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Tharja appears as the Mirage partner of Kiria Kurono, a "Dark Mage" Mirage. She transforms into a magic staff to aid Kiria in combat. She also uses her magic to aid Kiria in her daily life. Tharja is the creator of the Uta-loid Tiki software. It was conceived using her magic so that Tiki could draw Performa from those that use it in order to sustain her form. If a Master Seal is used on Tharja, she can promote into either a Sage or a Sorcerer. Personality Tharja comes off as a stalker due to her unhealthy obsession with the Avatar, regardless of their gender. She even values the Avatar's life more than her own and usually acts quite amorously around them. She is willing to do whatever it takes to win their affections, even if it means changing her whole personality to suit their taste. Around others though, she is a rather cold individual, usually threatening to curse them if they stand in the way of her plans of gaining the Avatar's affections. Despite Tharja's grim personality around others, she is capable of loving another person, though her love for the Avatar still takes a higher priority in the end. She is also sensitive about others to an extent, even vaguely telling Nowi, that her parents are dead, while passing it off that they are "far away". It is revealed that she is very self-conscious in her conversation with Cordelia in Xenologue 17, having no idea of her own sex appeal and was quickly embarrassed when it was pointed out to her. In her conversations with Nowi in Xenologue 16, she was also embarrassed when Nowi said that she had the largest breasts out of the women of the army (silkiest hair in the European version). She is also shown to feel guilty for not being able to save her fellow soldiers that died in a battle mentioned in her A rank support with Vaike. Tharja's relationship with her daughter Noire is complicated. Tharja's future self largely ignored Noire as she grew up, as she wrapped up in her research in an effort to avenge her husband's death. The present Tharja remains cold to Noire, even as she considers teaching her daughter dark magic. She has no idea if her future self truly cared for Noire as she does, but upon telling Noire that she loves her in their A rank support, she's also quick to state that she may never say that again regardless of her feelings. In Game Fire Emblem Awakening Recruitment Chapter 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |40% |60% |40% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | +3 | -1 | +1 | -3 | +1 | 0 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nowi *Noire *Morgan (Only if Tharja is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Tharja's growths may be a little strange compared to the three mage characters present before she is recruited, but as a Dark Mage, Tharja performs her role nicely. Although the Avatar, Miriel, and Ricken may already be at a higher level, Tharja is able to take physical hits better than Miriel, is stronger and faster than Ricken, and does not have the varied growths that the Avatar has. Her Skill is indeed quite low, though her skills in Hex and Anathema help compensate for that by lowering the opponents' Avoid and Critical Avoid. Though Tharja may need some catching up to do by the time she is recruited, she has the ability to use Dark Tomes, which can be useful. Tharja has Nosferatu upon her recruitment, which can be a good relief weapon in case she takes a beating. Four chapters after her recruitment, she will be able to wield as many of these as she can, as Carrion Isle begins to sell them. Tharja can perform well as both a Sorcerer and a Dark Knight. As a Sorcerer, she is slightly stronger magic wise, but unfortunately still has fairly low Skill. Luckily, her attacking skill from this class, Vengeance, has a high activation rate, although Henry will generally activate it more often than her due to his higher Skill stat. Tharja can learn Tomebreaker, which will boost her hit and dodge rate against tome units, allowing her to potentially be used as an anti-mage unit. Tharja works decently as a Dark Knight, and between Tharja and Henry, there is very little difference aside from her stronger Magic but lower Skill. Despite the loss of Dark Magic, the Dark Knight gives Tharja the Slow Burn skill to help with her low Skill and Luck, as well as Lifetaker to prolong her survivability from the double-edged sword of the Vengeance skill's damage. Reclassing Tharja's two reclassing options are Archer and Knight classes. Though Tharja will struggle in these classes after first joining them, owing to her inability to utilize her strong magic offense, grinding her strength through Energy Drops and leveling up can actually turn her into a decent Longbow Sniper, due to her access to Prescience, Hit Rate +20, and Anathema to patch her mediocre skill stat, as well as strong damaging skills like Vengeance and Luna. Furthermore, Bowfaire is her only weapon-boosting skill, in turn making Sniper perhaps the only physical class worth having Tharja in. While reclassing to one of the Knight-family classes makes her rather lackluster, reducing her strengths of high Magic and Speed, the Great Knight class holds useful skills for her in the form of Luna (a less risky, more reliable alternative to Vengeance) and Dual Guard+, which makes a good filler skill whenever she's paired up. As a General, she's less than effective, though Pavise can be picked up to patch her Defense as a Sorcerer, and also compliments Vengeance quite well, especially if she opts not to run Lifetaker so that Vengeance's damage output is increased. Combining skills like Dual Guard+, Pavise, Bowbreaker, and Tomebreaker altogether make her very difficult to kill, which in turn makes her Vengeance all the more deadly. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Dark Shadow :''A mage from Plegia with a dark side and a possessive streak, especially with Robin. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Rauðrblade Retribution }} Tome |Skill= Rauðrblade Retribution }} Skills Weapon Special Passive Quotes Awakening :Tharja/Awakening Quotes Heroes :Tharja/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Tharja - Grim Stalker : Tharja's jealous obsession with Avatar ''never subsided, even after her return to Plegia. Anecdotal evidence suggests she devoted most of her effort to hexes and curses that might reunite them. ; Tharja and the Avatar : Many wrote of ''Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Tharja, above all else. ; Tharja and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Tharja and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But a few well-placed hexes from his wife, Tharja, eventually brought the populace to their senses. ; Tharja and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. ; Tharja and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Tharja and Kellam : Even after her return to Plegia, Tharja kept an unhealthy obsession with Avatar that led her to vanish for weeks or months at a time. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Tharja and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Tharja and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Tharja stayed with him and perfected her hexes, and the couple's magical talents soared. ; Tharja and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Meanwhile, his wife, Tharja, set up shop and hexed people for a living. The pair were said to get many odd looks. ; Tharja and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. ; Tharja and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The younger tykes were very fond of Tharja who feigned annoyance, but secretly enjoyed the attention. ; Tharja and Henry : Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps due to having two dark mages as parents. ; Tharja and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother, and his wife Tharja. The latter never warmed to the villagers, but she was said to smile around her family. Non-Canon Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Tharja does not directly appear in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U''. However, one of Lucina's Palette Swaps is based around Tharja's color scheme. She was removed as a Trophy following the ESRB Leak. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Tharja is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * * Etymology Tharja's name may have come from the Indian name Tharaja, meaning "star with full glow". Her Japanese name, Sallya, is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Trivia *Tharja was the 3rd most popular female character and the most popular parent character (behind the female avatar) in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. **Tharja came in 3rd for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 29,540 total votes. *The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that she was 4th place out of 791 with 29,540 votes, making her the 2nd highest scoring character of the Awakening portion, and third most popular female character overall. *Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle, as well as Fates' Rhajat, Sophie and Beruka. **Tharja also shares her Japanese voice actress, Akutsu Kana, with Cherche and Rhajat. *Tharja is the only character to have special Event Tile/Barrack relationship quotes when paired with the Avatar. *Tharja's confession scene ends with the same bubble background like most of the cast, but the color of her background is green instead of pink. *Tharja has had numerous instances of censorship and change. **Her original Japanese roster description "Has nicest body in the army" was changed to "The one with the darkest thoughts." However, many other characters received different roster descriptions as well. **Tharja's conversation with Nowi in the Harvest Scramble DLC was altered in European versions to talk about her hair rather than her body. The North American version retained the original Japanese conversation. **In the Summer Scramble DLC, the rear part of her swimsuit scene was very subtly censored by a curtain in North American versions of the game, for unknown reasons. **In a rumored leak from the ESRB, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS was supposed to have 686 trophies, and a Tharja Trophy was shown in the leak. However, her trophy is not present in the released game. There are only 685 trophies (not counting DLC) in all regional versions of the game. It was speculated that she was most likely removed to avoid a "T" rating, rather than the E10+ the game has. None of this information was ever confirmed as true. Gallery References Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters